My Yandere Boyfriend
by lelegoreng
Summary: “Sebuah cerita tentang bagaimana Wonwoo menyukai segala yang ada pada Mingyu; sampai-sampai Wonwoo rasa ingin membunuh Mingyu saja karena saking sukanya.” Warn: boy x boy!


Pagi yang cerah untuk mengawali hari, ketika cahaya mentari yang masuk melalui jendela diiringi dengan birunya langit yang menenangkan. Ukiran senyum tercipta dari lelaki pucat yang tengah duduk sendirian disana, sengaja mengambil bangku disamping jendela agar bisa menatap pemandangan sebelum beberapa penghuni ruangan lainnya mulai berdatangan.

Adalah Jeon Wonwoo, seorang lelaki muda yang juga jadi salah satu murid dari Sekolah Menengah Atas yang cukup ternama di Seoul. Tidak setiap hari ia datang di pagi buta seperti ini kemudian duduk dengan tenang dibangkunya -tidak, karena hanya hari Rabu dan Sabtu saja dirinya jadi sok rajin begini.

Bukan alasan untuk mendapat absen yang baik dan jadi kesayangan guru-guru, melainkan Wonwoo datang sepagi ini untuk melihat pemandangan.

Ya, pemandangan.

Lagi-lagi, bukan pemandangan yang sebelumnya dijelaskan; mentari pagi yang dipadukan dengan langit biru disana.

Melainkan pemandangan seorang lelaki tan yang tengah sibuk berlari kesana kemari ditengah lapang yang tepat berhadapan dengan jendela kelasnya.

Oh, itu adalah Kim Mingyu. Si ketua team sepak bola sekolah yang terkenal karena bakatnya -coret, bakat dan juga ketampanannya.

Bak lelaki populer lainnya yang ada disekolah, banyak yang mengagumi Mingyu. Entah karena ketampnanannya, atau keseksiannya saat tubuh tan itu dipenuhi peluh sehabis bermain bola. Namun Wonwoo rasa itu karena keduanya.

Yap, Wonwoo juga salah satu penggemarnya.

Penggemar rahasia lebih tepatnya.

Karena kebanyakan penggemar Mingyu adalah wanita, dan Wonwoo tak bisa masuk dalam kategori penggemar wanita yang bisa berteriak sesuka hati mereka dipinggir lapangan; jadilah ia menyendiri didalam kelas sambil menatap lelaki kesayangannya dari luar jendela.

"Sial."

Helaan napas terdengar, umpatan menyusul setelahnya. Benci rasanya ketika Wonwoo melihat salah satu dari gadis yang tengah menyemangati dipinggir lapangan itu dapat balasan senyum dari Mingyu.

Lihatlah wajah kegirangannya itu, ingin rasanya merobek mulutnya hingga tak berbentuk lagi.

Manik karamelnya beralih, kembali menatap lelaki tan bermarga Kim yang kini tengah menggiring bola. Sebenarnya Wonwoo tengah coba menenangkan hatinya yang cemburu dengan coba fokus pada dada bidang yang tercetak akibat peluh yang berlebih di seragam yang dikenakan Mingyu.

Ah, sial. Kenapa Minggyu bisa semenggoda itu dimata Wonwoo?

Rembesan darah dari goresan pisau di dada bidangnya mungkin akan menambah seksi kulit tan si Kim itu.

Bertompang dagu dengan lengan sebelah kanan, sementara lengan yang lain coba merogoh isi saku celana. Niat hati ingin mengambil ponsel guna mengabadikan momen yang jarang terjadi; dada bidang Mingyu yang tercetak dengan jelas dan terlihat sangat dekat dari jendela kelasnya ini. Namun detik selanjutnya hal yang tak terduga malah menghampiri Wonwoo.

"AWAS!!"

JDAAAKK!

BUGHH!

"Aaa-!?"

Sebuah bola dengan kecepatan yang bisa dipastikan bisa sangat menyakitkan jika menghantam kepala, sialnya mendarat tepat didahi Wonwoo. Lelaki pucat itu sontak terjungkal dari tempat duduknya, dengan tidak elit terbaring diatas lantai setelah beberapa kali menghantam ujung meja.

Menyakitkan.

Dan memalukan. Mengingat beberapa penghuni kelas sudah berada dalam ruangan.

Pandangan Wonwoo mengabur, seolah ada kunang-kunang bertebaran saat ia coba membuka kelopak. Sempat beberapa temannya mendekatinya coba membantu, dan keadaan kelas dan juga lapangan yang jadi sumber asal bola-sepak-sialan itu jadi riuh.

"Wonu!? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suara familiar masuk dalam rungu, Wonwoo tahu jelas siapa pemiliknya; Jonghan yang jadi teman sebangkunya.

"Hei -kau baik-baik saja?"

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan retoris terdengar. Wonwoo yang masih terbaring dan setengah sadar itu jadi kesal sendiri, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengatakan baik-baik saja ketika kepalanya serasa mau pecah saat bola-sepak-sialan yang tadi mendarat terlalu mulus didahinya?

"Biar aku membawanya saja ke UKS." Bariton dari si penanya kedua kembali terdengar, kali ini diiringi dengan lengan kekar yang tanpa permisi melingkar dipinggang Wonwoo.

Oh, jika saja ia sadar; mungkin Wonwoo akan menghajar si pemilik lengan kekar ini. Well, Wonwoo tak suka disentuh oleh sembarang orang.

Masih dengan keadaan lemas akibat shock terkena hantaman bola tadi, Wonwoo masih saja menurut ketika seseorang itu membopongnya keluar ruangan. Perlahan dirinya mengikuti langkah sepanjang koridor dengan tatapan yang menunduk, bukan malu karena jadi pusat perhatian sepanjang lorong; melainkan karena pandangannya masih kabur.

Jangan bilang kalau hantaman bola tadi membuat syaraf mata yang berada didahinya jadi rusak, dan Wonwoo mengalami kebutaan sekarang. Yeah, meskipun itu terdengar sedikit berlebihan.

"Maaf, tadi aku menendangnya terlalu kencang."

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan seraya berdeham, enggan memberi respon lebih. Toh, memang sudah seharusnya lelaki ini meminta maaf jika memang ia tersangka dibalik insiden 'tendangan hampir membawa maut' tadi.

Hening kembali menyapa, sebenarnya tak benar-benar hening karena Wonwoo sendiri dapat mendengar bisikan-bisikan para siswa sepanjang ia berjalan menyusuri koridor. Mungkin setelah ini Wonwoo akan jadi bahan olokan satu sekolah karena dibopong seperti tuan puteri oleh lelaki lain berbadan kekar yang mirip Mingyu ini.

EH -TUNGGU!

Apa Wonwoo bilang tadi lelaki ini mirip Mingyu?

Kelopak sipit itu tanpa sadar terbelalak mendengar pernyataan angan dalam kepalanya sendiri, tatapannya kemudian beralih pada si pembopong yang ada disebelah.

"Kau-"

Tolong katakan kalau ini hanya delusi Wonwoo saja.

Tapi inilah adanya; tatapan Wonwoo ini berhadapan dengan manik sewarna lelehan karamel dari lelaki tan yang masih setia melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Wonwoo. "Kau-" Lagi-lagi satu kalimat yang sukar untuk Wonwoo selesaikan karena lidahnya serasa kelu.

"Kenapa?" Tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Wonwoo, si lelaki tan mengulurkan telapak tangannya; bergerak menyentuh dahi Wonwoo yang masih berdenyut. "Apa sakit sekali? Oh, lihat wajahmu sampai memerah. Apa sebegitu sakitnya?"

Ya, memang sakit.

Tapi yang sakit adalah jantung Wonwoo sekarang.

Sesuatu yang berdetak dalam dadanya itu tak bisa berhenti menggila ketika lelaki tan yang diketahui bernama Mingyu itu malah mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Wonwoo.

Hanya beberapa centimeter jarak yang tercipta diantara mereka, Wonwoo bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan napas Mingyu menerpa kulit wajahnya yang kini serasa mau terbakar. Juga, Wonwoo bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Mingyu dengan raut khawatirnya menatap lekat Wonwoo.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo tepat kedalam mata Wonwoo. Rasanya Wonwoo mau meledak saja.

"Tidak!"

Gerakan refleks tercipta, kedua lengan Wonwoo bergerak terlampau cepat untuk membuat jarak; dengan kasar mendorong tubuh Mingyu hingga kini keduanya sama-sama terjungkal dan terkapar dengan tidak elitnya dilantai koridor sekolah.

"HEI -kau ini kenapa!?" Setengah berteriak Mingyu melontarkan pertanyaan, salahkan saja dirinya yang terlalu terkejut mendapat dorongan kuat hingga bisa terjungkal ke lantai begini.

Sementara Wonwoo sendiri -oh, jangan tanyakan bagaimana kabar si lelaki pucat yang satu itu. Sudah susah setengah mati menenangkan jantungnya yang menggila, kini ia malah terbentur lantai untuk kedua kalinya.

Wonwoo mengaduh, terlampau keras untuk ukuran tersangka yang mendorong tubuh idola sekolah saat itu. Kalau boleh jujur, Wonwoo juga tidak tahu kenapa harus sampai mendorong sebegitu kuatnya.

Salahkan saja pikiran liarnya soal Mingyu yang malah akan menciumnya di koridor sekolah.

Sungguh pikiran yang bodoh.

"Kau kenapa?" Bingung bercampur khawatir, Mingyu merangkak mendekati Wonwoo yang masih duduk diatas lantai. Sebenarnya bisa saja para siswa yang menonton di koridor membantu mereka, tapi malah sibuk berbisik tentang hal yang tak penting -menurut Wonwoo.

Jemari kokoh itu sekali lagi menyentuh dahi Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo sudah ingin meleleh saja detik itu. "Ayo cepat ke UKS." Ajakan dari Mingyu terlontar setelahnya, jangan lupakan raut wajah yang masih terlihat sangat khawatir itu.

Wonwoo kira Mingyu akan marah karena mendorongnya hingga terjungkal tadi, tapi yang ada malah Mingyu yang tambah khawatir karena wajah Wonwoo kini mengalahkan udah rebus.

Ugh, memalukan sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

My Yandere Boyfriend lelegoreng

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah Wonwoo sekarang berada; terbaring diatas ranjang dengan kain berisikan es batu yang sengaja diletakan diatas dahinya. Berkali menghembuskan napas guna menenangkan detak jantung yang enggan mengendurkan ritme. Juga berkali meyakinkan pada lelaki tan yang tengah duduk disebelahnya kalau Wonwoo baik-baik saja dan lelaki ini bisa kembali ke kelas tanpa perlu merasa khawatir pada keadaan Wonwoo.

Tapi si lelaki tan yang satu ini ternyata keras kepala juga dan malah berdiam diri disebelah Wonwoo dengan tatapan yang tak pernah lepas dari Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengerti betul kalau lelaki ini khawatir.

Tapi satu-satunya yang harus dikhawatirkan sekarang adalah jantung Wonwoo yang serasa akan meledak jika dipandangi oleh manik karamel itu.

"Sungguh, kau bisa kembali ke kelas sekarang. Aku sudah baik-baik saja."

"Tidak. Kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja."

Wonwoo menghela napas, dengan ragu balik menatap si lelaki tan yang ada disebelahnya ini. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Kim Mingyu."

"Bagaimana tidak apa-apa kalau wajahmu memerah begitu dan juga-" Perkataan Mingyu terhenti sejenak, tanpa aba-aba menempelkan telapak tangan (untuk yang kesekian kalinya) ke dahi Wonwoo. "-tubuhmu demam begini."

Duh, Mingyu. Itu bukan demam. Tapi Wonwoo tengah menahan diri agar tidak meledak sekarang.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kubilang!" Wonwoo kesal sendiri, dengan cepat menyingkirkan tangan Mingyu yang masih setia bertengger didahinya. "Sana pergi ke kelasmu, kau sudah melewati pelajaran pertama."

"Masa bodoh dengan pelajaran pertama, aku hanya peduli dengan keadaanmu."

Deg deg deg!

"Memang apa salahnya kalau aku khawatir padamu?"

Deg deg deg deg deg deg!

"Kau begini juga karena salahku, jadi biarkan aku menebusnya dengan menemanimu disini."

Deg deg deg deg deg deg deg deg deg!

Kumohon, jantung, jangan meledak sekarang. Akan memalukan jika ketahuan salah tingkah hanya karena seseorang merasa bersalah seperti ini.

"Jadi, biarkan aku disini dan berhenti protes."

"..."

Tolong sadarkan Wonwoo sekarang, rasanya ini memang benar-benar delusi yang dibuat dalam kepalanya. Tak mungkin 'kan seorang Kim Mingyu yang notabenenya adalah idola sekolah dan juga tentu lelaki kesayangan Wonwoo ini ngotot ingin menemani Wonwoo begini.

Rasanya seperti mimpi saja.

Helaan napas lolos dari celah bibir si lelaki tan, dan itu sukses membuyarkan lamunan Wonwoo. Alisnya kini bertaut sembari menatap Mingyu. "Kenapa?"

"Hm?"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku?" Mingyu menunjuk dirinya sendiri, sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan yang ditujukan pada dirinya secara tiba-tiba. "Aku hanya merasa bersalah -mungkin?" sahut Mingyu tak yakin.

"Karena?"

"Karena membuatmu jadi terluka seperti ini." Mingyu mendengus frustasi, raut wajahnya jelas menunjukan kalau ia tengah khawatir sekarang. "Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku ini." katanya malah bermonolog.

Wonwoo terkekeh pelan, sementara Mingyu malah jadi bingung sendiri. Rasanya Mingyu terlalu membesarkan masalah yang menurut Wonwoo sepele. Sungguh, Wonwoo ini lelaki dan hantaman seperti ini tak akan membuatnya mati; oke jika bola itu menghantam sedikit lebih kuat mungkin Wonwoo akan benar-benar mati karena kepalanya bocor. Tapi tetap saja; dengan Mingyu yang sudah mau membopongnya ke UKS tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh sepanjang koridor saja sebenarnya sudah mengobati luka didahinya.

Yah, walaupun sakitnya tak benar-benar hilang.

Tapi Mingyu membuat keadaan seolah-olah sudah menabrak Wonwoo dengan truck besar dan membuatnya koma selama bertahun-tahun. Wonwoo tak pernah tahu kalau Mingyu bisa jadi pribadi yang begitu peduli seperti ini.

"Aku tahu." Senyum asimetris terpatri di celah bibir Wonwoo, hanya sekilas sebelum tergantikan dengan raut ramahnya kembali. "Caramu untuk menebusnya."

Alis Mingyu terangkat, menatap Wonwoo dengan manik yang begitu penasaran. "Caranya?"

"Sepulang sekolah nanti temui aku di gudang belakang sekolah, dan kau akan tahu caranya."

.

.

.

.

.

My Yandere Boyfriend lelegoreng

.

.

.

.

.

Lembab dan berdebu, dengan keadaan lampu yang rusak; buat cahaya terasa remang karena jendela adalah satu-satunya yang membantu disana. Bagi kebanyakan orang, tempat ini mungkin dihindari kerena suasananya yang menyeramkan.

Namun lain halnya dengan Wonwoo, ia malah sengaja memilih tempat remang nan mengeringakan ini sebagai tempat pertemuannya dengan Mingyu.

Jemari lelaki pucat itu menyentuh meja yang berdebu, tanpa takut kotor membersihkan permukaan datar itu sebelum duduk diatasnya. Sempat diliriknya sekilas jarum jam yang melingkar apik dipergelangan tangan.

Sepuluh menit lagi.

Batinnya memberi titah untuk sabar, tapi tetap saja dirinya menggerutu. Rasanya waktu berkali lipat lebih lambat jika sedang menunggu seseorang. Apalagi orang itu adalah seorang Kim Mingyu.

DDDRRRTTT.

Satu suara yang cukup mengerikan terdengar, Wonwoo menoleh; mendapati Mingyu yang tengah membuka pintu gudang dengan ekspresi yang sama mengerikannya juga. Alis si lelaki tan itu bertaut, menatap Wonwoo seolah meminta penjelasan. Tapi dengan tanpa dosanya Wonwoo malah tersenyum sambil memberi gesture dengan tangan agar Mingyu mendekat.

"Bisa jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau lakukan?" Pertanyaan mencelos seiring dengan langkah yang mendekat.

Namun Wonwoo enggan membalas, malah dengan santainya menggerakan kaki seolah dirinya tengah berada di taman bermain yang menyenangkan.

Tolong ingat, mereka tengah berada di gudang yang sangat jarang ada orang yang datang kemari. Dan ini sama sekali tidak menyenangkan -menurut Mingyu.

"Hei." Jarak mereka kurang dari satu meter, dan Mingyu makin ragu dengan aksi diam-sambil-tersenyum milik Wonwoo. "Kau berhasil menakutiku." Katanya setengah berbisik.

Si lelaki pucat malah terbahak, tanpa aba-aba melompat guna mengikis jarak diantara mereka; tapi malah menimbulkan gerakan refleks mundur dari Mingyu. "Kau takut?" Pertanyaan dari Wonwoo tak kalah seduktif, perlahan tapi pasti langkahnya mendekati Mingyu. Namun semakin dirinya mendekat, Mingyu juga makin melangkahkan tungkainya mundur. Sampai akhirnya-

DUK!

"Sial."

-bahu Mingyu menabrak dinding dan tak ada ruang lagi untuk dirinya bergerak mundur.

"A-apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Mingyu mengutuk suaranya yang terdengar bergetar, padahal bisa saja dirinya mendorong tubuh Wonwoo dan lari keluar ruangan -dari ukuran tubuh saja Mingyu sudah bisa dipastikan tak akan kalah. Namun ada sesuatu didalam tatapan Wonwoo yang membuat Mingyu membeku, tungkainya seolah tertanam disana dengan napas yang tercekat.

Apa dia penyihir? Apa dia menggunakan sihirnya untuk membunuhku kemudian menjual jiwaku pada iblis? -kiranya begitu pikiran polos nan bodoh milik Mingyu ketika tubuhnya tak berkutik saat Wonwoo memerangkap dirinya diantara kedua lengan kurus itu.

Ayolah, Mingyu bisa saja menepis Wonwoo dengan lengan berototnya ketika si lelaki pucat itu mulai mengikis jarak lagi.

"Aku suka ekspresi ketakutanmu, satu-satunya ekspresi yang hanya aku seorang yang bisa melihatnya. Gadis-gadis genit itu bahkan tak tahu bagaimana rupa mu jika sedang ketakutan seperti ini." Wonwoo mengatakannya dengan penuh kekaguman. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tengah memuji Mingyu yang tetap terlihat tampan meski raut wajahnya ketakutan setengah mati.

Sayangnya ia mengatakan itu tanpa ekspresi.

Dan itu terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman di telinga Mingyu.

"Apa kau benar-benar akan membunuhku?" Pertanyaan bodoh masuk kedalam rungu, Wonwoo butuh beberapa detik sebelum dirinya tenggelam dalam tawa yang renyah. Kemudian tanpa sadar menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Mingyu.

"Aku juga suka irama jantungmu." Lanjut Wonwoo tanpa memperdulikan Mingyu yang ketakutan -dan juga kebingungan sendiri.

Tapi satu yang Wonwoo tak tahu; kalau sesuatu didalam dada Mingyu tengah menggila bukan karena sikap Wonwoo yang aneh dan menakutkan ini saja. Melainkan aroma shampoo yang mendominasi indera penciuman Mingyu saat Wonwoo menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Mingyu.

'Apa ini shampoo bayi? Atau memang aroma tubuhnya seperti bayi?' Mingyu limbung sendiri dengan perasaan aneh yang merasuki tubuhnya.

Ah tidak, Wonwoo pasti tengah menghipnotis dirinya dan bersiap untuk menjual jiwa Mingyu kepada para iblis agar mendapatkan hidup yang abadi.

Keadaan Wonwoo tak jauh lebih baik dari Mingyu, dirinya tengah mengutuk mati-matian sikap kelewat kurang ajarnya ini. Salahkan saja Mingyu yang malah menuruti kemauan Wonwoo untuk datang ke gudang sekolah setelah pelajaran selesai.

Padahal Wonwoo hanya bercanda tadi.

Yah, sebenarnya tak benar-benar bercanda ketika dirinya malah khawatir sendiri jika Mingyu sungguhan datang dan malah menunggu si lelaki tan didalam ruangan gelap ini.

"Aku suka aroma tubuhmu." Wonwoo meracau makin tak jelas dalam pelukan Mingyu, sementara Mingyu sendiri hanya bisa menahan napas ketika si lelaki pucat malah dengan sengaja mengendus-ngendus lehernya. Bariton milik Wonwoo tak berhenti hanya sampai situ, ia mulai meracau lagi tentang bagian dari Mingyu yang Wonwoo suka.

Gigi taringnya yang terlihat menggemaskan untuk Wonwoo.

Kulit tan Mingyu yang terlihat sangat seksi dan menggoda.

Kaki jenjang Mingyu yang Wonwoo suka saat menggiring bola sepak.

Semua kata-kata pujian yang selalu Mingyu dengar keluar dari celah bibir Wonwoo, anehnya itu bisa membuat dirinya bersemu; padahal Mingyu selalu menanggapi dingin jika semua pujian itu keluar dari mulut orang lain.

Mungkin Wonwoo benar-benar pemuja iblis hingga membuat dirinya jadi luluh begini?

Atau mungkin lebih dari itu -Wonwoo benar-benar berbeda dari yang lain. Caranya berbicara, caranya menatap Mingyu.

Entah kenapa buat Mingyu jadi penasaran.

Mingyu masih setia mendengarkan ocehan Wonwoo, sesekali terasa jemari kurus milik Wonwoo mengelus dadanya pelan; buat dentuman dalam dada makin menggila. Sampai pada akhirnya Wonwoo mengatakan kalimat penutup yang sukses membuat Mingyu tercengang.

"Aku juga suka kalau kau jadi kekasihku."

"Hah?"

Wonwoo melonggarkan pelukannya, menatap Mingyu dari jarak yang amat dekat. "Kau mau, kan?"

Dan seolah terhipnotis. Mingyu dengan wajah kebingungan malah mengangguk.

"Jadi, sekarang kita sepasang kekasih!" Jerit Wonwoo terdengar riang, tak lupa dengan pelukan erat yang ia hadiahkan untuk Mingyu.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga det- "HAH?!"

Kesadaran Mingyu baru kembali setelah berkelana jauh.

Tidak. Mimpi buruk seorang Kim Mingyu baru saja dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue?**

Um, halo?

Penulis terinspirasi buat cerita ini setelah dengar kasus Yuka Takaoka; seorang gadis Jepang yang membunuh pacarnya karena (katanya) terlalu sayang. Kasusnya masih baru, kalau tidak salah bulan Mei kemarin. Dan ya, cerita ini juga sedikit terinspirasi dari kebucinan para temen-temen penulis soal pacar mereka.

Jadi, semoga kalian suka dan terimasih sudah membaca cerita penulis sampai sejauh ini:)


End file.
